


O Mau Exemplo

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Teen Pregnancy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Ela era aquela garota. A que os outros usavam como exemplo de como as outras meninas não deviam se comportar, a que tinha todo o seu futuro pela frente até ela engravidar aos quatorze anos de um homem casado.





	O Mau Exemplo

Ela era aquela garota. A que os outros usavam como exemplo de como as outras meninas não deviam se comportar, a que tinha todo o seu futuro pela frente até ela engravidar aos quatorze anos de um homem casado.

Ela tinha perdido um ano escolar por causa da gravidez, ela tentou se animar dizendo que assim pelo menos ela acabaria na mesma série que Howland e Benjen, mas ainda assim era difícil.

Assim que ela entrou no corredor da escola um monte de gente parou para olhar para ela e começaram a cochichar, e quando ela passou pelas lideres de torcida ela pode ouvir claramente Cersei Lannister dizendo :

“Puta”

Lyanna mostrou seu dedo do meio para o grupo e tentou parecer que não estava incomodada pelo comentário, não pelo menos até que ela chegasse no banheiro, se trancasse numa das cabines e pudesse chorar em paz aonde ninguém podia vê-la.

.

.

.

No final da aula ela foi ver Howland na secretária. Seu melhor amigo tinha arrumado uma briga com os Daynes que na hora do intervalo estavam falando sobre um pobre homem de família que foi arruinado por uma ninfeta sedutora.

“Oi” ele disse.

O olho dele estava roxo e inchado e tinha um corte ainda meio aberto.

“Você está péssimo” Lyanna disse honestamente.

“O Arthur está ainda pior, confie em mim”

“Eu confio. Sabe eu lembro de uma época em que eu era a que me metias em brigas pra te defender”

Howland sorriu, o que fez o seu olho inchado doer um pouco. Lyanna se manteve séria e continuou :

“Você não devia ter feito isso, se você cismar de arranjar briga com todo mundo dessa escola que fala merda sobre mim você não vai ter tempo nenhum pra ir as aulas”

“Ok, eu vou tentar”

“Então qual foi a punição ?”

“Três dias de suspensão”

“Já começando o ano escolar em estilo, legal. Então os seus pais já sabem ?”

“Eu acho que não, o diretor disse que ele só vai ligar pra casa Reed mais tarde”

“Bom. Isso significa que você não está de castigo ainda. Quer passar os seus últimos momentos de liberdade conhecendo o meu filho ? Você passar lá em casa antes de voltar pra sua. Oque você acha ?”

“Yeah, eu acho que eu gostaria disso”


End file.
